kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Squishy
|ability = None, Spark (anime only) |category = Regular enemy Boss |point value = 300 }} '''Squishys' (Squishy Squids in Kirby's Pinball Land) are squid-like enemies that have been around since the first ''Kirby'' game. They provide no ability when inhaled. In the main games, Squishy is a typical undersea enemy that swims around and occasionally hops out of the water. Once on dry land, they can walk around unscathed, a trait which separates them from other water-based foes. In the Extra Game of Kirby's Dream Land, Squishy is replaced by Flotzo. Although Squishy is a regular enemy in most cases, Squishy is actually a noteworthy staple in most spin-offs, such as in Kirby's Avalanche. Squishy is even featured as the boss of the second level in Kirby's Block Ball. Here, it was able to extend its tentacles, a technique which it would later use as a monster in the anime. Squishy appears in Kirby Quest, a sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. It opposes the Kirbys alongside Sweet Stuff and Flotzo in Stages 21, 23, and 33. It uses recolored Squister sprites and animations for its attack. Squishy has 80 HP and can hit one Kirby with each attack. Physical Appearance Squishy is a small white (or a light brownish-yellow in some games) squid with small beady eyes and eight tentacles. The two tentacles on either of its sides are noticeably longer than the six at the bottom, and are usually held upright at both sides of its head. It is near identical to the far more dangerous Squister, with the only difference being their coloration. In the anime, Squishy's true form greatly resembles its appearance in the games, but is much larger. Its tentacles are thicker and more muscular in this appearance, and it is able to stretch them to grapple and hit its foes. As opposed to the small black eyes it has in the games, Squishy has glaring yellow eyes in this form. Prior to the fight, Squishy appears as a miniature version of its game design. It is worth noting that the Squishys seen in Kirby's Return to Dream Land have light blue markings on the tops of their heads. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Squishy appears in the episode Dedede's Raw Deal. In this episode, King Dedede starts up a small sushi restaurant in Cappy Town, but this really ends up being a plot to defeat Kirby. The sushi restaurant expands from Cappy Town all the way through Kirby's house. Kirby ends up eating a small Sweet Potato, which prevents him from inhaling and gives him a case of the hiccups. Kirby hiccups on a plate containing a small version of Squishy. Enraged, the small Squishy grows into its true form; a hulking krakken-like monster with stretchy tentacles. Strangely, in the anime Squishy has electrical based attacks, similar to Master Green from the games. After Squishy hits him around and zaps him with some sparks, Kirby is scared out of his hiccups after Tiff yells at Kirby saying "Kirby, with those hiccups you'll never be able to eat again". Kirby then is able to inhale some of Squishy's sparks, making him Spark Kirby. After hurting Squishy with some spark attacks of his own, Kirby blasts Squishy into the air and unleashes one last huge spark attack. The mass of electricity collides with Squishy, destroying it and leaving Kirby with tons of sushi that rains down from the sky. The giant form of Squishy, due primarily to its sheer size, faintly resembles the first monster Kirby faced in the series, Octacon. Trivia * Squishys look and act (to a lesser extent) much like Bloopers, a very common aquatic enemy from the Mario series. * Squishy is also found in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, but appears only in one room in the forest near Moonlight Mansion, thus it is the most scarce enemy in the game. Squishy doesn't appear in the game after that (not counting its appearance in the intro). * Both Squishy and Flotzo appear in the anime. Ironically, Flotzo (known for being slightly stronger than its counterpart) is portrayed as being cowardly and weak. Squishy, as mentioned above, is a giant monster in the show. * There are two Squishys in the first stage of Onion Ocean that jump straight up into the air from the water below. If the player manages to knock one of them onto land without defeating it, it will simply stand in place and jump straight up every few seconds. This is most likely because the AI of these Squishys was programmed specifically to jump and not to move about. * In Kirby's Avalanche, his AI is used by Sasoriman in Puyo Puyo. Artwork KA Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Adventure KSS_Squishy_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Squishy(kdl3).jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Squishy.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Gallery KDL Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' The 'Course Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Kbb_2-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Kbb_2-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS_Squishy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Squishy_Screenshot_2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KTnT_Squishy.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KCC Squishy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU_Capsule_J2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KQ Squishy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Squishy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Lanzer.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Sprites KDL Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Dream Land 2 KPL Squishy sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KAv Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KDL2 Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Squishy sprite 2.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) KDL3 Squishy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiD Squishy sprite 1.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror KNiD Squishy sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KCC Squishy sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Squishy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMAsquishy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Spark Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Bosses in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror